Forget me not
by primRose123
Summary: The hardest thing Axel will ever have to do is win Roxas's heart a second time. The first time wasn't easy but now Roxas dosnt even know who he is, with the pain and anguish of the past aside can Axel win the heart of the blond a final time?


_**Chapter One- We used to always wake up**_

__"Its to dark" Axel grumbled from the drivers seat as we drove down the narrow road in the dead of night. I squinted my blue eyes trying to see through all the rain and blackness of the night.

"We should be home soon" I smiled for him when he looked like he was about to give up and pull into the nearest hotel parking lot. The expression on his pale face grew softer as it usually did when he saw me smile. Instead of stopping he kept driving. I began pushing buttons on the radio, skipping through stations, looking for something to listen to.

Various sounds blasted throughout the car before I finally chose a station to listen to. The car rocked and my body grew tense, looking up from the radio bright lights blinded me. Axel's arm flew across my chest and his gripped the steering wheel so tightly his white knuckles went paler. The car turned over in a mess of scrapes and shattering.

"Axel!" I winced when my head smacked the passengers window. The car turned over again this time catching fire. "AXEL!" finally it all went still. My breathing grew shallow and my brain throbbed against my skull.

"Roxas! ROXAS!" even Axel's voice was growing more and more distant. Everything was blurry. "ROXAS!"

_Axel..._

My blue eyes slowly opened, a slight wince passed through my pale lips when the light of the room came into focus. Slowly, I looked around without moving much at all. The room was fairly large. The walls were covered with white wall paper, images of roses and lilies decorated the base of the white. I moved my fingers over the blanket that covered me from the waist down.

"Oh good your awake." A young red head walked through the doors. She wore a knee length white lab coat and a name tag that said 'Kairi'

"What..." I asked slowly.

"I'm Kairi, do you know your name?" she asked sweetly.

"S..Sora" I stated quietly.

"Sora?" she asked.

"Uh huh"

"Your boyfriend says your name is Roxas"

"My boyfriend? what?" my mind was a clouded mess. What was she talking about? Boyfriend?

A slender red head walked through the door and The nurse looked back at him with sorry blue eyes. She took him out into the hallway and started telling him something he didn't look happy about. With in a few short minutes they came back through the door and the nurse said "Roxas, er I mean Sora, your mind is trying to block out something traumatic...so it might be hard to remember for awhile, but thats okay." She tried to smile reassuringly.

"You will remember eventually but it takes time. It seems like your blocking out things that have happened these past four maybe five years"

My eyes went wide "Your saying I cant remember the past four years of my life?"

"Yes, something like that. Now I know these things are hard to deal with but don't worry, I'm sure you'll have your memory back soon"

The red head reached out and ran his fingers through my blond hair and I stared at him like he was insane...still his touch felt...nice. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you through this" he promised.

"Who are you?"

"Axel, got it memorized?" he said in a half broken tone.

"I...I think so...h..how do I know you?"

"Well...you live with me...we..were together"

"Together?" I asked. There was no way in the hell of it I was dating a guy...was there?

"yeah, like...I love you and you love me...together" He explained as the life in his emerald eyes dimmed. If I'd ever seen someone look so completely and utterly destroyed before in my entire life I couldn't remember it.

"Oh" was all I said. I honestly had no idea what else to say. My mind was a complete mess, such a mess I was nearly surprised I was able to talk at all. It was like being trapped in the dark and not being able to see at all. The more Axel spoke the more lost I became. It was as if I was walking down a dark narrow road late at night, just wandering aimlessly, and as he spoke the road grew more and more narrow and twisted and the more entangled in this seemingly hollow darkness I became.

"Is he okay to go home tonight" Axel asked the nurse.

"Hm. He should be okay, If he's willing that is" she spoke sweetly as she had been the entire time she'd been in the room.

"You wanna go home, Roxas?"

"Sora" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Sora, my name...it's sora" This guy claimed to love me...dosn't he know my name? Or is it me that dosn't know...thats just stupid of course I knew my own damn name.

Axel sighed "Okay, Sora...do you want to stay here or go home"

I thought about it for a minuet. Maybe if I went home tonight I'd see something that would help me remember. "I wanna go home" I said just above a whisper.

Axel pushed me out to the car in a wheel chair, wrapped up in a blanket and a pair of navy colored sweat pants, along with a baggy blue t-shirt. A young looking blond in the drivers seat. "Roxas...I mean Sora...this is Demyx. You got hurt in a car crash so obviously my car is totaled. Demyx is going to drive us home, okay?"

"Hey buddy!" Demyx said excitedly.

I nodded slowly as the red head helped me into the back seat of Demyx's car which smelled heavily of strong cologne and...Colgate...okay...

I made a mental note of Demyx's face and hyper personality. I had to know the guy some how and if there was a chance I wouldn't remember him...I might as well get started getting to know him. Axel climbed into the back with me and said "wanna come'er a sec?"

I looked at him for a long while as we pulled out of the traverse town hospital parking lot. From what I knew about him at this point in time...I was nearly certain he wouldn't hurt me. Hesitantly I crawled into his open arms which closed around me as my head rested a bit uncomfortably against his chest.

"Your name is Roxas" he whispered as I fumbled with my hospital bracelet. I didn't understand why I felt so certain my name was Sora. It sounded so familiar in my head. "Then why..."

"Do you think its Sora?" he finished for me "about four years ago...you joined a group that gave you a new name. Sora is simply half of you" he said as if he were trying to explain it in terms I would understand...but then he stopped...like he was thinking about something.

"Axel" I whispered. His name sounded somewhat normal in my mouth. It seemed like a name I must have said often. His large hand rested on my back and he rubbed it sympathetically.

"You know what it's not important right now. Just try to relax okay" He said softly.

I nodded and went back to fiddling with my hospital bracelet. The words

"_**Name: Roxas **_

_**Date of birth: April 26th**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Date of admission: October 19th"**_

__Were printed in bold across the front. My name...Roxas...my birthday...my age...I closed my eyes real tight and begged my mind to keep this stuff in my memory. Still the harder I tried the more twisted that road I was on became.

The apartment was small. It consisted of a living room/ kitchen and a single small bedroom with a twin sized bed and a bathroom with a blue tile floor. Axel said "you can look around just please be careful" I made my way over to the couch and ran my fingers along the arm of the white polyester couch.

The material felt warm, soft and like home. Though in my mind I had no idea why the feel of a couch meant anything at all to me it still felt nice. Axel was watching me from the door way as my blue eyes moved from picture to picture along the wall above the couch.

One picture showed Axel and I together at what looked like a street fair. His fingers were laced with mine and he held our hands in the air triumphantly holding a plush bear in the other hand. My cheeks were pink but I was smiling.

Another picture showed Axel, me and a girl with short black hair and blue eyes...this girl...

"Oh god" I whispered as the sound of metal hitting metal rang loudly in my ears. The faint found of a voice followed _" Roxas...Don't let Xemnas have his way..." _The voice was meek yet so serious.

Out of what seemed like no where I sobbed openly into my hands. Axel's arms closed around me and kissed the top of my head. I didn't care this time. I was to caught up in crying.

"shhhh Roxas...that was a memory made to be forgotten" he said as if he knew what seeing that girls face placed in my mind.


End file.
